THE GREAT ESCAPE
by taylorr5
Summary: Eric, the band and the girls have to get tp the biggest gig of thier life in seven hours.... but everyone's got something delaying them. Will they make it? or break it?


Prologue:

Sophie was in detention. Ash was stuck with another shift at the supermarket. Liz was babysitting. The band was passed out on Max's couch. And the gig was in 7 hours.

Yes. Seven hours until the biggest show of my life and at least four of them involved getting there and out of Nowheres-ville, Ohio where we all live. 17. Ready to get out and live our lives. We were all seniors at West High and graduation was looming in the distance, and we were all getting restless. No wonder Sophie got detention… again.

It wasn't the first time Sophie has gotten detention. She was a very… outspoken person. I've known her forever and she's never been any different. Not that any one of us would change her. Though sometimes you have to wonder if her big mouth will get her into seriously deep shit, not that she couldn't manipulate herself out of it.

Ashley however was the opposite. She was quiet, maybe even shy, but once you get to know her, you'll want to spend forever with her. She wasn't the type of person to share everything all at once, she always leaves you wanting more. I love her. I have to say I'm a lucky guy. Apparently this amazing girl, this wonder of a person, well, she loves me back. At least she says so, but Ash would never lie.

Liz I guess, holds them together. She's a hell of a friend. The kind of person you'd trust your life with. Liz's sister was always asking for her to babysit for her. Liz always agreed, no matter how close she was cutting it. Okay I know I'm being unfair. It's only for an hour. But she's just so damn dependable. Just kidding.

Well, I only met Brian a year ago, but he's probably my best friend. He's our other guitarist. Brian has a problem though. He likes Sophie. Now you might ask how is that a problem? Well I'll tell you. So does Max. I honestly couldn't tell you who Sophie would choose. I probably couldn't tell you who she should choose. Don't get me wrong, Max and Brian are good guys just… they're the first to invite the squealing fan-girls back to Max's place. So if you ask me, I say Sophie's too good for either of those idiots.

I've been talking about Max's place and how the band's passed out on his couch with a couple of fan-girls on the love seat and I think I should explain. I know what you're thinking, _What? How come my parent's won't let me do that on our couch? _Well I've got three words for you: Rock Star Parent. That's right. Max's dad was in a band. Actually, he's more of a washed up rock star. But the point is he doesn't care, or, well, is too drunk to care. His mom? Well, who knows. And what about our parents? Well they think Max's live in nanny is still there watching over us carefully. Yeah well, Lisel is long gone. And his guard dog, Stumpy, has three legs. Oh yeah, we're well protected.

And last but not least. Sean. Well, Sean drives the van. But he's not a roadie or anything, he's our bassist, and he kicks ass. He and Liz have been, well, I'm not exactly sure, but I'm gonna go with friends with benefits. Its pretty clear how much they're intro each other though. On a less confusing note his tattoo is our band's logo. One night many moon's ago we got drunk and got tattoo's. Sean decided to get the most random thing ever but I like it. It was three lines, one was red, one was light green, and the last one was some bluey-green color. The guy messed up, but Sean was so wasted all he said was "Just go with it man,". So now it looks like someone spilt Kool-Aid on his arm.

As for me, I'm Eric. I sing and play guitar and try to make Ash proud. That's basically it. But if I have to ramble on about myself for a whole paragraph, then I'll try. Story of my life, I'll try. It's hard sometimes, but I love my life, my friends, and my band. And if you ask me, my life is pretty damn good. It's also pretty damn boring. I mean… it's safe. I know that's probably a good thing but still, where's the excitement? That's what I get when I'm playing. A rush. Being up there, playing music for people. Some people say its scary, and maybe it is, but if you ask me….

I love it.


End file.
